THE DAY THAT VOLDEMORT MERGE WITH HIS HORCUXES
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: Harry has a idea to finish the war, goes into a trance and talks to voldemort,basically AU all Characters are swaped like good are bad and visa versa all except harry,hermione,luna,& snape voldemort goes good and finds out that harry is his son
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY THAT VOLDEMORT MERGE WITH HIS HORCUXES**

* * *

Here's another one that I had swimming around up in my brain that I didn't even know that I had up there until I started writing……

A couple of things you need to know about the dialog

_When its like this it is any of the main characters thinking_

_when its like this surrounded by " " then its Harry and voldemort talking _

_When its like this it's oaths or spells that they set into motion. _

"Harry what are you going to do it isn't safe to open your mind to that maniac!" Severus said. But Harry was not listening to him now he was sitting  
on the ground and getting ready to drop the barriers that protects him from voldemort in order to that he has to go into a deep trance to break them,  
we spent over two years trying to build them just so the stupid boy could go and tear them down."relax Sev. I know what I am doing I have a plan to  
wear old Voldie-moldy down." was all Harry said. Then he went into the trance like it was nothing but thin air. "I hope you know what you are doing love."  
I whispered.

* * *

As I brought down the last barrier that was up I heard what Sev. said and it brought a smile to my face to know that it wasn't a dream yesterday  
as we were going to sleep that he call me love…. _can think of that right now got to focus _the last barrier dropped and as it dropped I felt a terrible  
rage but it disappeared in to thin air as voldemort realize that my shields were down.

"_well well little potter has finally done something right for once, what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?"_voldemort asked in a snide tone.

" _I just wanted to talk that's all I bring along the vine of peace while we talk no one attacks the other while we are in this link or what ever you want to call this……"  
_I responded.

"_let me guess you want a wizards oath do you?" _voldemort asked back with interest.

"_yes I do in fact I will take one if you will just while we are in this state of what would you call it?" _I asked.

"_I will and am not quite sure on it maybe we can work that out anyhow __I tom marvolo riddle/ lord voldemort will not attack Harry James potter/lord potter  
__while we are in this state of trance and link this includes in the future." _he spoke his oath and now I have to speak mine.

"_I Harry James potter/lord potter will not attack tom marvolo riddle/ lord voldemort while we are in this state of trance and link this includes in the future."  
_I intoned_ "now that's done I can do this" _all was silent for a minute the there was a faint pop and a mini Harry popped into the link with out a word  
voldemort followed they met in the middle and they shook hands Harry gave him a once over and he looked totally different then what he looked like  
when they last faced each other.

* * *

Mean while back in the room Harry was laying on his back from the force of the oath that he took and Severus was frantically checking him over for any sign  
of the Cruciatus Curse that might have been cased at Harry, when he found no evidence that he was under the crucio he picked him up and toke him to the  
bedroom and laid him down to be more comfortable and he laid down next to him to wait for him to come out of this one alive there is no way he is going to  
Dumbledore with this one _I dont trust the old meddling coot as far as I can throw him……_He feel in to a deep sleep abut an hour latter dreaming a fitful dream  
about ways that voldemort was turtouring his Harry and how the old man was going to kill him if his "weapon was harmed in anyway shape or form."

* * *

TBC……….

I know I have another story that I haven't updated in a while but I have writers block on that one so Im going to write on this and try to think up the end of the  
5th chapter of true colors a new beginning


	2. Chapter 2

My computer crashed and will not be updating anytime soon until I can recovery my stories


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm sorry to do this but as of the 27 of this month the updates are going to be father in-between then what they have been I'm going in to job corps as I can't keep a job without some sort of training I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
